batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaire Watson
Blaire Watson was a young and compassionate language arts teacher at the White Pine Bay High School. Her family was involved with the pot fields. She was taken with Norman Bates as a student but sensed he may have had some deep emotional issues that were going unchecked, so she tried to help Norman adjust to his move into town and suggested that he put down some roots. Biography Season 1 Miss Watson tried to help Norman settle into life at school, pushing him towards joining the track team. (First You Dream, Then You Die) When Norman hallucinated Miss Watson tied up and being tortured like the girls in the sketchbook, she caught him after he passed out in class. (What's Wrong With Norman) She spotted Norman and Bradley talking about the time they had sex. Norman left angrily after the talk. She tried to bring Norman back inside, but he pushed her away and ran off. She and the school principal then met with Norma, and she suggested that Norman should see a therapist. (A Boy and His Dog) As he was about to enter Miss Watson's classroom, Norman overheard her talking to Eric and telling him to stop calling her. He asked if everything was okay. She hugged him and told him that they had a secret to keep together. Miss Watson offered to drive Norman home after catching him walking in the rain when he got into a fight with Bradley's boyfriend outside the winter formal. They talked for a bit, before going to her house so she could treat Norman's wound. She "accidentally" left her door open and started to change in front of Norman. Norma appeared in a hallucination to Norman and said that she was trying to seduce him and that he knew what to do. Norman smiled and proceeded to approach the bedroom. He later told Norma that he couldn't remember most of the night's events. At the end of the episode, Miss Watson was shown dead on the floor with her throat slit, implying that Norman killed her. She was seen wearing a necklace with the letter 'B', implying that Jerry Martin had an affair with her. (Midnight) Season 2 Miss Watson is seen getting filmed by an unknown person, which turns into sex. After the sex, the camera is placed down on a table that shows a picture of Blaire with her father. Hanging on top of the picture is the jewelry that Norman had stolen. Before leaving her house Blaire tells the man to make sure no one sees him leave. (Miss Watson Sex Tape) In the second season premiere, Miss Watson's first name is revealed to be Blaire. It was also revealed that Blaire was dating Gil, but having an affair with Jerry, hence why Gil disliked Jerry. Blaire's lover, Kyle Miller's semen sample was found in her and Kyle was with her 30 hours before her death and he was charged with her murder. (Shadow of a Doubt) A second semen sample found inside her that the police at first couldn't identify matched Norman's DNA, implying that they slept together the night she was killed. (Presumed Innocent) Kyle maintained his innocence because there was not enough evidence against him, but was convicted anyway, despite the fact that Sheriff Alex Romero and Deputy Patty Lin knew that the second semen sample belonged to Norman. (Meltdown) While he was in the box Norman remembered the events that took place the night Miss Watson died. After arguing with the imaginary Norma, Norman entered Miss Watson's bedroom and had sex with her, when they were in the middle of it Norman grabbed a knife and cut her throat. Norman then grabbed Miss Watson's pearls before he left. (The Box) Norman was taken to the police station because of his semen sample on Miss Watson to complete the polygraph test. He said "no" for killing her and passed the test thanks to the imaginary Norma who told Norman that she killed Miss Watson. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 When Norman returned to school, he saw a memorial dedicated to Blaire Watson. As he sat alone at lunch in the cafeteria, he hallucinated her joining him and snapped out of his trance when he saw her throat cut and the blood dripping onto an apple. (A Death in the Family) Season 4 As Norman sat in his room at Pineview while waiting for his meds, he had visions of his father and Blaire Watson. (Lights of Winter) It was later mentioned that Kyle Miller was sentenced to 20 years in prison for killing her. (Refraction) Gallery Blaire_S3.jpg Miss_Watson_photo_S3.jpg Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters